Surviving the Schedule
by Ann Joy
Summary: Haley is afraid her new album won't do so well on the charts, but what happens when it hits number one and her career sky rockets? Will she have enough time for her career and her marriage? Nathan plays basketball for the Knicks, but him and Haley commute
1. Chapter 1

So I don't have a title for this yet and I started writing it because I couldn't sleep. I know this fic will be between K and K+ so here is the start of it. Please read and review. I don't own any of the characters from OTH just the ones I make up as this story progresses.  
Much Love  
Alicia

Haley James Scott sat waiting to hear how her latest CD did on the charts. Her first 2 CDs had done amazingly well and her third had won her a Grammy.

Nathan Scott sat and watched his wife twirl her hair around her index finger. He couldn't understand why she was so nervous because her first 3 CDs had done really well on the charts debuting at number 1.

_"That's it Nathan I can't stand all this waiting. What if it doesn't sell and ends up in the bargain bin. I can see it now Haley James' latest CD is a flop, who knows if she will ever be on top again." Haley said as she began to pace back and forth._

Hales come on sit down you are starting to make me nervous. I know this CD will do as well or even better than your first 3. You are one the most talented artists out there today." Nathan said trying to calm his talented, but oh so nervous wife down.

While Haley was pacing the floor the phone rang. She rushed to the phone like it was going to explode if she didn't answer it. _"John give me the numbers." Haley said hoping it was her producer._

Haley calm down it's me Brooke." Brooke said. "Oh hi Brooke." Haley said although she didn't sound too enthused. "Haley James Scott that is no way to treat your sister in law slash your best friend." Brooke told her. "Sorry Brooke I am just so nervous I am waiting for the numbers on my latest CD." Haley said getting herself worked up again. As she was speaking she began to bite her finger nails. "Haley James Scott stop biting your nails right this second." Brooke demanded.

_Hales, you know this CD will be a hit because you are one of the most... before Brooke could finish Haley said "Blah one of the most talented artists out today, sorry I just heard it from Nathan. Peyton has been talking about your latest album non stop on the radio and in her column. Brooke told Haley trying to get her to stay positive._

"I know but what if this one ends up being this huge flop and my fans right me off and move onto the next big thing." Haley told Brooke as she decided to sit on the stairs and just think about what she would do if her album tanked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2. I am sorry that it is so short. I will try to write more when I am not so busy with school.**

**Love**

**Alicia**

"Hales I already told you that this one will be great, now get yourself out of this slump and that shouldn't be hard considering you have a totally hot husband." Brooke said she always managed to make Haley laugh when she needed to the most. "Brooke you have Luke now stop it." Haley said as she laughed and that is when Nathan's cell phone rang.

"Hey man what's up." Nathan said to his Sports agent. "Well Nathan I have something to tell you." Jack Lewis told Nathan trying not to just blurt out the fact that the New York Knicks wanted Nathan on the team. "Well Nate how would you like to go play for the Knicks." Jack said hoping Nathan would say yes because it was a major opportunity for him. "Are you serious?" Nathan said not fully believing what he was hearing. Haley had just got off the phone with Brooke when her producer called. "Haley I have some wonderful news." He said his voice bursting with joy. "Your album debuted at number 1!" He screamed and after Haley heard that she screamed which sent Nathan in her direction. "Hales, what's wrong, umm Jack I need to get back to…." Before he could finish Haley threw her arms around him and told him that her album is at number 1. "Jack I have to go Haley's album hit number 1."

Haley couldn't believe her album hit number one her third album to actually debut at the top spot. Nathan couldn't believe that the Knicks wanted him, but this meant he would have to move to New York. Haley knew that her album hitting number 1 would mean a lot of press coverage and a tour also tons of TV appearances and interviews for magazines and covers. Will their relationship be able to withstand the time apart or will it crumble under the pressure. Find out in my next installment and to do that you will need to leave me a review.


End file.
